Burning
by PoisonFlames
Summary: She felt nothing, yet she ran. Where will she go, and what will happen there?
1. She felt Hatred

The sky was as dark as the night sky, yet it was only noon. Thunder roared in the distance signifying a coming rain. The wind whispered through the trees turning the silver sides of the leaves visable. It was cool, but minutes earlier the temperature was near 90 degrees. Despite the coming storm, a girl sat against a tree in the middle of the forest.

She was 4'11 with jet-black haircuz 2 inches above her shoulders in a rough edge cut. Her eyes were ice blue, just by looking into them you felt your heart freeze over from the cold feeling she radiated naturally. She has never spoken a word to anyone or anything. Nobody ever knew if she could speak or not, only she knew and she wouldn't tell. She was never sad, angry or happy; she felt nothing. Her soul had gone numb, it was as cold as her eyes. She wore a Black jacket with a blood red rose embroidered on the upper rigth sleeve. her pants rested about 5 inches below her knee exposing the blood stained bandages underneith. She had these bandages on both legs and both arms, both places stained with crimson and blood has hardened on the outside where the bandages have torn.

She looked into the sky and sensed that a storm was approaching. She rose from her resting place and slung her bag over her shoulder. She had run away from a hell, a hell that was following her wherever she went and haunted her every thought. This haunting thing is the reason she felt no more. WHerever she goes the rain follows, there is no peace, no sunlight, nothing to make her forget that place, that person. She knew he knew her every location, her every stop, her whole surroundings. To her he saw all, and she felt only one feeling, the only feeling she has every felt. she felt hatred. A hatred that could, if turned to fire, could burn the world to oblivion. A hatred that could turn the rain to gas before it was even created. A hatred burning deep inside of her, so deep she could never rid herself of it.

She walked on thinking nothing of her burning hatred, she tried to think of a thought, something she could indentify as her own. but she found nothing. She walked on without any fear of what was ahead, the storm or anything else that could stand in her way.


	2. A new home, a new life

Her steps slowed as she saw a light in the distance. Lightning? No, too steady. A person? no, too large. It had to be a town, a village, something with more than one person. She walked a little faster, hoping to ourrun the coming storm before it got her. Last time she let it hit it left her with these scars, that still hurt. They hurt yet she felt none of their pain.

The wind was blowing harder now, making the grass in the field lay flat and the trees bend at incomprehendable angles. The thunder drew nearer, causing the earth to quake like there were tiny exlplosions going off underneither her feet. She saw lightning striking the ground only half a mile behind her. She went from a walk to a run, running toward the gates which were now in sight. _Leaf,_ she thought,_ people that don't know me, freedom, I can speak there._ She hurried towards the gates and arrived within the village shortly after the rain started to fall.

She looked around her as she walked. The street was dirt, not the pavement she was used to. There was a cliff ahead of her with faces carved into it, and a boy painting on them. She looked behind her at the rain, the clouds didn't follow her into the village. She turned arounds and began walking again, this time closed off in her thoughts and not looking where she was going at all. She felt herself crash into someone and she fell. She looked up see an assholeish looking boy with a haircut that reminded her of a chicken's ass. "Watch where you're going" he said, sounding as he looked. And to her she thought he was probably the ugliest. most idiotic person to walk the earth. She didn't feel hatred for him, she just disliked him. She felt she should say something, but what? The words escaped her lips without a thought. "Maybe you shouldn't be standing in the middle of the street like a retarted chicken ass headed freak." she spat out while standing up and brushing herself off. "hmph, whatever" he said as he walked off, not affected by her. "I...spoke..." she said to herself quietly as she kept walking. She was amazed, she formed words. "And i can feel, other, things, besides my hate..." she trailed off as she nearly collided with someone else. She kept walking and looking aruond at the buildings and the people. Here she felt safe and secure, like nobody was after her.

She checked into a hotel and climbed the stirs to her room, which was on the top floor, just under the roof basically. She spent the night staring out the window at the stars and the moon glistening in the night sky thinking to herself about what she would be able to do here, she could actually exist. She could be herself, Kiera. She could have an opinion, a say. She could even become a ninja so that someday she can join him or kill him, she hasn't decided on that quite yet. She was a ninja back in rain, but would that carry over to here?

He would know, but she hated him too much to ask before she ran. Other than thinking abotu what she could do, she was thinking about who she was now. She was no longer number 656, she was Kiera, a person. and that thought was enough to get her to sleep and to for the first time in her life, dream.


	3. Rememberance

She was falling into a black void. There was no sound, no light, nothing but her. Her own screams weren't even heard in the silence. She fell, to what felt to her, for hours. Falling and Falling.

Eventually, she stopped, hovering in the black void by some unknown means to her. Suddenly, in the distance, a small red circular light appeared, resembling an eye. All of a sudden, the red light was mere feet from her. As it approached, she heard footsteps. She shouted into the darkness but her voice wasn't heard. At that, the figure chuckled evilly, claiming that there is no way for her to escape, ever; that he was always there, never leaving her very thoughts.

Kiera grew fearful of this fact, she knew who it was now. She wanted to get away. She told her body to run, but it didn't move. The figure was still laughing at her struggle as she awoke, staring at the ceiling.

"I'm awake, he's not coming back, I won't let him." She said to herself as she pulled on her usual outfit. She opened the curtains and looked out the window, half expecting rain to be falling. She smiled at this. No rain, No worries. He could only find her in the rain. She felt safe enough to leave the room and train. She needed to get stronger, to make the impossible become possible. Kiera always denied that water could always defeat fire, and she had to prove it.

Thinking of the techniques she has learned she remembered what she had learned from Sasori before she left her home village. Well, her first home village.

_"Strings? What do you mean?" A young Kiera asked .At this age, her hair was cut the same way as it is now but it was an orangey, red color. It was similar to that of fire, like her element.__ She was about two feet shorter than her current height and her eyes were pure black._

_"You use strings" a young, non puppet Sasori answered."You use them to move __it,__ it's something my grandmother taught me__ Someday I will teach you how, when I am more experienced__."_

_"That's stupid," Kiera answered,"how __Is__a puppet any use? Where are the flames? The destruction? The speed? It has no use."_

_"Humph, I'll show you someday Kiera. My puppets will overcome your fire with ease, __then__ who will heave no use?" Sasori stated as he walked away. That was the last time she ever saw him._

Kiera awoke once more, shaking her head. "Where the hell did that come from? I've never talked to that person before, ever." She kept saying to herself. And when had she ever lived in sand? Or had fiery hair? She didn't know that she did until now.

What was happening to her to remember this? She was so confused. Could this have been her real life? Her mind explored the possibilities of what could've sprung this memory.

The only reason she could think of was her running. She ran away from him, he wasn't really there. His control was released from her and she was able to remember herself, her past and powers. She wondered if she ever felt a love for anyone, anything it's a feeling that everyone else talked about in the streets below but she had never felt, to her knowledge anyway. She began pacing, wanting to remember everything, everyone, every little detail of her past. She wanted to know what would happen next. Did she ever see that red haired boy again? Did his puppets defeat her flames? She wanted to know if he ever taught her the art of puppetry and if she could still do it if he did teach her.

She had so many questions only her mind and soul knew. She wished it would all just pour out onto her so she could pick apart the memories piece by piece.

Her mind strayed away from that memory and onto the day ahead of her. Should she go try it again? Or should she go to sand to see if he was still there? She decided on going back to sand, it was risky, but she needed to know about where she came from and who that kid was. She packed up the things she packed from her trip to leaf and checked out of the hotel she was staying at. She walked to the village gates and took one long look back at it, she knew sand was where she would find answers, not here.

She turned and walked down the path that led towards the village hidden in the sand. She had a mission now, to learn who she is and was.

To learn everything about herself all over again.


	4. oh shit

**From HIM**

I couldn't believe it, Kiera escaped me. No, not escaped nobody can escape me. She just, ran away. Runaways always get caught…right? So I HAD to catch her. Pretty soon she'd start remembering and it would be a hell of a mess to get rid of her memories again. So I called the two I knew she would co-operate with. She was searching for Sasori, wasn't she? Well, here he is Kiera. Work with him; become his 'friend' again, like old times.

I forgot, you don't remember those times. And if you do…well...let's not think about that shall we? So I sent them after her, to lure her back and make her forget everything she's learned from herself. With her being free, our plans could never be carried out. She's one of the ones we need. Without her, well, we can't do anything; even if we have the others. Don't fuck up this one Deidara. I'm always watching you, and her.

**Story mode**

Kiera jumped from tree to tree, she felt like she was flying. She never knew she could do this until she tried to; walking only goes so far you know. She kept 'flying' until she finally reached the end of the trees and saw sand, just sand. It was pretty, yes, but not what she had in mind when she thought Sand Village.

"That's not it you know," a voice said from behind her, making her jump a little. "Huh? Who are you?" she said while she turned to face the voice. The voice was a large, low to the ground figure on the path in the woods behind her. She stared at t a few seconds to make sure it wouldn't attack her and she jumped down to face whoever it was.

"Who are you." She said. When she said that, the figure drew nearer to her so she could see it in perfect detail. "You don't need to know that" he answered while she blacked out from a poison needle he secretly got in her back.

**Yes I know, not long. I've had this half finished forever and I did a half-ass job finishing it.**

**It seems I can only have the urge to write when I'm sick .o **


	5. She found the past

**Awhile Ago****..like****years**

A young Kiera walked through the streets of the Hidden sand village silently thinking to herself, as she always did when there was nothing else to do. After awhile, she arrived at the outskirts of the village and she looked out over the dunes. "I would love to leave here someday," she said "It would be amazing to be free for once." She looked out over the horizon and began walking home, the way she came from.

Kiera was about a quarter of the way home when somebody grabbed her shoulder. They grabbed her lightly; not roughly, she automatically knew who it was. He was short, only about a foot taller that the 4'1 Kiera. He had red hair that was a bit poofy. He has soft, beautiful brown eyes that showed every emotion he felt as if you were staring into his soul by staring into his eyes. His name was Sasori.

"Hey Sasori," She said quietly, not quite looking him in the eye.

"Kiera," He said," I have something to tell you, look me in the eye for once"

She looked up into eyes and saw a great deal of sadness bottled up within them. "What's wrong? She asked, concerned; he had never looked this sad before.

"I'm leaving," he said, his voice wavering slightly from trying to be serious and not break down crying in front of her. It was hard for him to leave her like this. They had been friends since they met when they were three at a sort of "day-care".

"Why?" she asked, her strong voice calming him and keeping him from crying.

"I cannot say, not here, not now," he said quietly.

"I understand, just make sure someday you tell me, somehow." She said.

"I will, and I'll be the one to come for you when they want you too. I can't leave you forever. I couldn't, it would be just too much." He said, embracing her in a hug that could squash most people.

"I'll be waiting for you. And I'll never forget, ever. And if I do, remind me of what we were so I can remember and feel this again." She said, while letting him go.

"Goodbye Kiera," Sasori said as he turned around and walked towards the ends of the village, to leave this life behind.

Kiera watched him leave until it was too dark to see and his black dot disappeared behind the dunes. She returned to her "home" crying slightly. But she was happy for him, he could get away from this life, something she had always wanted to do but never had the courage to.

She arrived home and slept, dreaming of him and her memories.

**The Present**

Kiera woke up, gasping for breath. What was this dream she just had? But more importantly, where was she? She looked around, examining every inch of the room for traps, with the best of her ability; she only had use of one eye so she couldn't do much.

Although she was awake, she couldn't move; she was paralyzed. "Why can't I move?" she said quietly, she couldn't speak any louder than a whisper. "That thing must've poisoned me," she said while struggling to sit up, it was no use.

"Don't bother with that," A voice said. _"__that__ voice," she thought, "It was the one from the dream, Sasori?"_


End file.
